One And Only Treasure
by beatrycze-chan
Summary: Troubles have been arousing inside the relationship of Amu and Ikuto. They are planned to get married. But what if Amu disappeared one night and years passed, she came back with Ikuto's one and only child? ! FULL SUMMARY'S INSIDE. AMUTO IMPLIED. XDD


Title -**One And Only Treasure-**

Rating -**T-**

Chapter 1 -**Breaking Apart-**

Disclaimer -**Shugo Chara! and every thing about it, isn't mine. It belongs to Peach-Pit . . .**-

beatrycze-chan's note -**Just a sudden idea I had when reading random books at the library. I'm only an amateur, please be kind to me!! Constructive critisizms and stuff like that are very welcome.**-

* * *

Amu Hinamori, now soon-to-be-Tsukiyomi, has been going out with Ikuto for almost one year. The wedding, and engagement was all ready planned, and all that's needed now is an approval from parents. But, being as the busy and famous 'violinist' Ikuto is, he can't focus properly with his surroundings, and work has gotten into him. What if one night–before their wedding–Amu went missing? . . . And years after her disappearance, she came back with Ikuto's . . . child?!

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi laid his violin beside him. He was practising for an upcoming concert he has to do this coming week. Yes, that's right; Ikuto is now one of the most popular, good-looking, and successful violinist around Japan. Almost seven years had passed ever since the Easter company was stopped from their evil schemes. All lives and dreams of young children are protected, and no longer in great danger. The whole place was rest assured, and every day would seem to be just normal.

But to both Ikuto and Amu, it wasn't.

Ikuto stood up from the bed, and put the violin inside its case. He gave out a sigh, scratched his head out of frustration, and went to his bedroom's wardrobe. Ikuto was scanning around his clothes, trying to find which one would be the best to put on as a _disguise_ from the crowd outside. He took out a pair of blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, a brown baseball cap, a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a pair of red runners. He put them on, and completely hid his face; so that people wouldn't be able to recognize him. He then had a last look at his room, before going out of the house, and locking it up.

He walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, scanning each and every places–trying to locate a certain pink-haired woman. He had promised to see her last weekend, but never came. He couldn't come due to the hectic schedule he was having; and he knew that Amu understands that. Although, he wouldn't count on neglecting the horrible vibes he's feeling–as though something bad would be happening that coming day.

As he walked down the path, he had passed a lot of different shops, and beautiful sceneries around him. He got his cellphone out from his jacket's pocket, and checked the new message he just received.

Amu was probably asking him to come and meet her at a particular place. So, he went straight down the park, wherein an incident with Tadase Hotori, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi happened years ago–the bench right beside the fountain. He ignored all things around him, and focused on what's going on inside his mind. Or rather, inside Amu's mind.

Ever since Ikuto wasn't able to keep his promises of seeing his fiancee-to-be, he had a weird feeling, and noticed that Amu has been acting oddly enough for him to see. She wasn't being her self, and was always looking sick; but mostly, tired all the time.

As soon as he got to the meeting location, he waited for her to arrive. Minutes had passed, and still no sign of her anywhere. Ikuto became worried as time goes by. He would check his wristwatch from time to time and see how long he had been standing there.

_'Fifty-two minutes passed six, and still no sign of Amu anywhere! Tsk, what could've happened to her?'_ He was about to leave, and search for her until, she came to sight. Ikuto heaved out a stressful sigh and eyed on her. She was late, and that was enough to give him the chills.

"Amu . . ." Ikuto muttered, as he made his way up to the pink-haired lass. She didn't look that lively, and happy-go-lucky anymore. She's somehow . . . changed? Her actions, facial expressions are only seen to be being stressed, and troubled all the time.

Amu's head jerked up, and looked at Ikuto straight in the eyes, "Ikuto . . .?" She began walking to his direction once again, and forced a smile to her face. Ikuto suddenly had a different kind of feeling seeing her smile like that . . . It looked pained and not like Amu at all!

"What happened to you, Amu? You've been acting really strange lately . . ." He stopped midair in his sentence, and stayed at his own spot. "Is there any one bothering you?" He stood there, waiting for her reply. But, no answer came from the pink-haired lass' mouth. She looked downwards, avoiding Ikuto's face, and her lips trembling while she bit them. She had been hiding secrets from him but, all of it should be blamed to the other; that's what Amu thinks.

"No." She shook her head, still looking down, "No one's bothering me . . ."

"Then, why aren't you–" His eyes narrowed, and looked sharply at the woman in front of him.

"I . . . I wanted to talk to you about an important topic. Ikuto, I–" Before Amu could even finish her sentence, her body started to fall apart. Her mind losing consciousness; and herself, feeling sleepy. Amu's body almost hit the ground, but luckily, Ikuto caught her before having a hard contact with the floor.

"Amu?! Amu?!" He shook her body repeatedly, as he chanted her name over and over again. When he looked at Amu's face, he noticed that she was sweating quite a lot, and her temperature was high. "Don't tell me you're–" He stopped talking, carried her bridal style and rode the taxi–heading to the hospital to get treatment.

* * *

beatrycze-chan's note -**Is this good enough? Decent job? I needed to end it up there LOL. Don't ask me why 'cuz I don't think I can answer that question. Ha ha ha! Feedbacks are welcome. :D-  
**


End file.
